Sweeter
by Genevieve Darcy Granger
Summary: Sequel to Follow Through. Settling in at Alexandria, both Anna and Negan learn to reintegrate themselves into a community as they also navigate their feelings for each other.


Michonne kept her word, and so did Anna. Having rejoined society again, in exchange for the regular meals and her beautiful home that was probably a year's salary more than her last home, Anna was given work in the fields to start. Compared to the others who had been used to this kind of labor for a long while, Anna felt a little embarrassed, but lucky for her, she wasn't the only inexperienced farmhand joining the ranks. At Anna's and Judith's vouching, Negan was being put to work.

"Hey, that's not a weed," Anna swatted his hand away from the leafy green top of a beet, instead guiding his hand to an actual weed. "Pull this instead."

Snorting, Negan mumbled under his breath, "I don't know my way around a garden bed, darlin', but you put me in the bedroom and I don't need any fucking help."

Cheeks already red from hard work and strong sunlight, Anna allowed herself a small smile at his flirting and returned to her own task.

At first when he was reintroduced, they had him trying to work in handcuffs as a precaution, but they soon realized how useless he was that way. They were also hesitant to allow him to work with anyone, especially Anna since she was a stranger. Eventually, though, they took the chance. There was a blight in one of the other vegetable patches, losing a whole rotation of green beans. After that, it was all hands on deck. They had promised Anna that later, after the rush of the harvest, she could try her hand at something else if she wanted, but for now everything had to be meticulously attended, pulled up, and canned or jarred. It was hard work that never failed to put a twinge in Anna's lower back before the end of the day, but it was so much better than starving. She had never felt safer; never thought she would feel safe again. And there was worse companionship than Negan.

"You know you got quite the fucking green thumb," Negan started, never one to let the silence stretch for too long unbroken. "You ever done this before?"

"Not really," Anna puffed, fighting a stubborn weed. "I lived in Arizona for a long time. You can imagine what grows there."

"Cactuses…. cacti," Negan rolled the words around in his mouth. "And whatever the fuck a tumble weed is."

"Yup. Pretty much nailed it." The weed finally gave up the fight and she tossed it away with a grunt. Sitting back on her heels, Anna rested for a moment with her face tilted towards the sky, soaking up the sun.

Winter was on the rise, and the more she had moved east with her boys, the harder it got to survive and find food. She was looking forward to spending this winter indoors, cozy by a fireplace, snuggled up with her boys and looking over the tops of their heads at Negan – Abruptly, she cut off that daydream, blushing and refocused on the task at hand.

Still, she couldn't stop herself from looking over at Negan, and Negan was already staring at her. "What?"

Negan slightly shook his head. "I just can't imagine how you and your boys got from Arizona all the way to here. I mean," he dragged his tongue across his bottom lip, "damn, darlin'. You got bigger balls than most people here."

Anna snorted. "That's…you just find a way when you have kids. If it was just me out there, I wouldn't have made it, but they kept me going." She dropped her eyes to the dirt again, searching for more weeds and she raised herself up on her hands and knees, crawling away for space and breathing room.

Of course, Negan followed her. He was almost clingy that way, not that Anna minded clingy. But she could understand him. They weren't so different, so many years spent alone, not able to trust others and having others depend on them. "Speaking of your boys, how are they fucking adjusting?"

"Fine. They're making friends, which is great."

That was true. Her boys were adapting to Alexandria better than she was, but the children were more welcoming to strangers and other children than the adults. Judith was roughly the same age as her youngest Evan, though most likely a little younger. Colin was the oldest of all of the children, and even though most of them were girls, he didn't care. He learned a lot from Judith and taught her a lot, too. Anna suspected they bonded so well because they were both the oldest siblings, always looking out for their brothers. They all went to school together despite their difference in ages, mostly because her boys didn't have as much schooling as the others. Anna would feel guilty until Negan reminded her that at least her boys were alive so what did it matter if they didn't know long division or percentages.

"And are you making any fucking friends?" Negan asked.

She paused and turned back to look at him, only just managing to catch him looking away from her ass back up at her face again. They had been playing this game for a while – since she's been here, maybe before in the woods, but she didn't have time to notice or let herself fall into him. But now, with her boys taking their weapon training with Michonne, the idea was tempting to just sneak off with him somewhere for a roll in the hay, or the grass.

But then when Anna did a quick scan of the area, she could see other people working, including Father Gabriel and his literally barefoot and pregnant girlfriend. Rosita was glowing, but she was also irritable as hell; all symptoms Anna remembered. Gabriel and Rosita had been watching her for a while. Well, maybe not her, but Negan and then by association her. It was like being in a small town where everyone whispered behind their hands when you were caught talking to the bad boys with tattoos at church. Anna rolled her eyes and turned back to her work again, wrapping her hands around another weed. "Not really," she finally answered Negan, "Just you."

"We're friends, huh? Well, shit I haven't made a new friend since Judith starting sneaking around asking questions." Negan went quiet for a moment, but then he adjusted around until he was in front of her face again, pretending to work but really just using an excuse to see her. "So, have you made any fucking more-than-friends? Friends with fucking benefits, you know what I mean?" He teased her, wiggling his eyebrows.

Again, she snorted at him, but this time it was accompanied by a blush. "I haven't had a more than friend since I got a divorce." Anna shrugged, mostly unbothered…mostly. "We weren't compatible, and I have kids. And then the world ended."

Negan nodded like he understood. "I wish I had kids. They're the future, you know. We need more of them."

This time Anna sputtered, choking on her spit. She sat back on her heels and flapped her hand in front of her hot face, knowing she couldn't blame it on the sun. "Is that your way of asking…?" She knew she was a little out of touch with the game, but she hadn't expected something like that.

He laughed at her, actually laughed, and playfully flung a little dirt that splattered across the front of her scooped-neck maroon t-shirt. It clung to the sweat dampened fabric and when she tried to wipe it off it just smeared in deeper. She shot him a half-hearted glare for the stain, the effect ruined by her still flustered nature. "No, actually, that's not my way of asking you for a fucking tumble in the sheets, sweetheart," Negan chuckled and shook his head. "Fuck, I've been asking you for about three months now – since you've fucking been here and your boy's gotten better. And you've just been o-fucking-blivious about it. Really takes a shit on a guy's fucking ego."

Pushing her hair behind her ears, Anna was still a little baffled. "You're kidding."

Negan shook his head, his eyebrows climbing up his forehead. "No," he said sincerely.

"Is this – I mean of course I'd want to, with you, you know, who wouldn't?" Anna stumbled with her words. "Is this because the others are scared of you and it's been a while? Just for fun?" Why she was even asking these questions she had no idea. In her ear, she could practically hear her mother say to not look a gift horse in the mouth, but Anna still had to know.

Scoffing at her, Negan took her hands, his fingers gently smoothing away the dirt as much as his own dirt covered fingers could. Anna could feel every callous, self-conscious of her own, but he wasn't bothered at all as he continued to massage them. "Come on, darlin', you can't be serious. You just said we were friends – that doesn't mean I just wanna be friends with benefits."

"Oh," Anna ducked her head, equally pleased as she was embarrassed. "I…I would like that."

Negan's fingers brushed over her flushed cheeks, spurring more warmth, and then tucked a few sweaty strands of hair behind her ear. As she leaned into his touch, Negan used it as an opportunity to slide his hand around and cradle the back of her head, fingers buried in her hair. He tilted her head up to him and closed the gap between them to capture her mouth in a kiss.

For the first time in a long time, Anna allowed herself to let go. She followed his lead, opening her mouth to him when he used his teeth to gently tug her bottom lip open and swept his clever tongue inside. He kissed her breathless, and she fell into him, reaching out to grab a fistful of his dingy navy shirt and tug him impossibly closer as they kissed above leafy green beat tops.

Then, unprompted, Anna's brain kicked back up again and she pulled away with an embarrassingly loud pop of released suction. Releasing his shirt that she had had a death grip on, Anna's hand clapped over her mouth in surprise. Anna's lips were damp and she was mortified that her top lip had a fine coating of sweat. Her fingers cramped from her white-knuckled grip, but now she used her fingertips to trace her own bottom lip that still tingled from his teasing nips. Finally, she could use her mouth to speak again. "Um, I'm not sure…that the others should know," she hedged.

"What, you mean old Gabey? He's a little bit of a pervert, but don't mind any of them. I'm pretty sure they suspected something was going on between us before any of this shit even happened," Negan chuckled. Then he tilted his head as he studied her face and added, "Unless you mean your boys."

Anna ran her fingers through her hair, anxiously working out the knots as she considered it. "Colin and Evan didn't have the best relationship with their dad. Evan doesn't even remember him. I don't want them to get their hopes up about having a dad, unless you're…for that." She grimaced apologetically.

"That's not a problem for me," Negan assured her. "No matter what happens between us, I'll be good to your boys."

And after their stint in the woods together and since then, Anna believed him. She had witnessed firsthand how he was with Judith, doing whatever she asked without question and it was similar with her boys. With her own husband, she could barely remember him holding Evan, but with Negan he never hesitated to deposit Evan on his shoulders without a complaint and play for as long as he could get away with it. Of course, Colin was a little more distant because he did remember his father, but Negan let Colin teach him how to tie knots and while Anna's heart would sing at how adorable he was with her son, part of her mind settled firmly into the gutter as she considered just what he could use his rope knowledge for. Specifically, on her.

Ducking her head, Anna took a deep breath through her nose, grounding herself by the smell of her own sweat and the slight metallic smell of the dirt as she calmed her racing heart. For once in her life she wanted to let herself have this. All her life had been spent making other people happy. First her parents when she went to school for accounting instead of art. Then her ex-husband when she settled for him because she thought she could never do better. And finally, her sons because she would rather die than let this world have them. Here in Alexandria though, they were all safe and they were more than safe, they were part of a community. Anna had Negan and she wanted him. She had a want and she wanted to give in to just be happy.

She was pulled from her thoughts when she felt a ticklish sensation on the side of her face. Looking up at Negan, Anna laughed softly at his serious expression as he tucked a weed behind her ear. "Cute."

"I know you are," Negan winks. "You just seemed like you had your head in the fucking clouds. I wanted to bring you back down."

"Thanks." Feeling a bout of courage, Anna leaned into Negan's space and whispered as sultrily as she could, "You know, the sooner we get this work done, the sooner we can go to my house."

"Oh, yeah?" Negan grinned, a sparkle in his hazel eyes. "Some alone time?"

"Mhm," Anna agreed with a purr, "My boys are having lessons with Michonne and then a sleepover."

"You think I can have a little fucking sleepover of my own?" Negan suggested.

"Maybe."

They stared at each other with heat for a few moments, the air between them thick with tension that pulsed in time with Anna's heartbeat and that thrum of arousal between her legs. Anna was the first to break it, clearing her throat as she shifted on her aching knees, wishing they ached for another reason. "When work is over," she promised, letting the rest go unspoken and hanging in the air.

With a smirk, Negan nodded and turned back to his work. Of course, it was hard for Anna to keep her mind on task when the thought loomed of what was to come later. Every time her hands found a weed, Negan would use it as an excuse to brush his fingertips over hers and guide her hand to wrap around the stems, his large palms enclosing over hers. It made Anna feel like she was back in high school, playing footsie under the desk while the teacher made her rounds around the room, none the wiser.

In her head, Anna made a game of it to herself. It was an old office trick she used to pass the time. Back when they had accurate clocks, Anna would test herself. If she looked up when the time was a multiple of five, she'd let herself have a small break to herself, resting her eyes from the computer screen. Any other number and she'd have to go back to work. This time, since there was only the sun to count the hours in the day, Anna's game was if she finished her row before Negan, she would sneak off with him early.

Unfortunately, at the rate of the weeds, Anna had the sneaking suspicion that she was going to have to work until dusk with everyone else. That was usually when people would disperse to collect the dinner rations. However, Anna hungered for something different, the day too hot to allow her to really feel like eating. Besides, her mouth was unable to water as moisture gathered elsewhere in anticipation, all of it only building as she snuck glances at Negan's tanned, dimpled face, a seemingly perpetual smile there. She was beginning to get discouraged when suddenly instead of focusing just on his work, Negan reached over to her row and helped her without a word. Together they divided their attention on both rows of work, the only sound between their bodies being their heavy breathing.

All too soon, they reached the end of their work load and Father Gabriel stood up, waving his broad-rimmed black hat in front of his face. Sweat poured from his bald head as he announced, "Alright, that's enough for today. I'll see you all at dinner." With that, he reached down and helped Rosita to stand, the hand she had on her belly switching to her lower back.

Sensing the opportunity, Anna touched her hand to Negan's shoulder and quickly climbed to her feet, stumbling over the beets as she made her way to Father Gabriel. "Oh, um, excuse me, Father?" Anna called and waited until Father Gabriel spun all the way around until his good eye was trained on her, proud that she didn't flinch. "I was wondering if I could handle Negan for tonight."

Sounding amused, Father Gabriel raised his eyebrows at her expectantly, "Handle Negan? Whatever could you mean?"

Desperately trying – and failing – not to sound flustered at least, Anna answered, "I mean, handle him as in, well. Don't worry about him tonight. I'll make sure he gets dinner and everything." She doubted if she outright asked for permission for him to stay with her instead of his dingy cell that that would pass.

Unamused in comparison to Gabriel, Rosita stretched and snorted. "Yeah, whatever," she easily dismissed, "but whatever happens is on you. Seriously, whatever bullshit he does will also be taken up with you before the council."

Expecting an answer like that, Anna briskly nodded, her chin bobbing up and down so many times she felt like a silly little bobblehead in her excitement. She was just turning away when Father Gabriel called her attention back to him again.

"Anna," Gabriel reached for her hands and took them between his own and Anna was surprised how he could transport her back in time to her church going days with her parents with such a simple touch. "I'm happy for you, and I'm sure you don't need to hear this from me, but be careful about Negan. Not that I can really begrudge him any happiness, especially since I've witnessed him at his very lowest. But I suppose, in this new world, everyone deserves a chance at happiness – even if it is their third or fourth chance." He said the last bit as his good eye wandered toward Rosita, who had impatiently waddled away. "Good luck," Gabriel said with a smile, and hurried to catch up with Rosita.

While Anna knew that Gabriel's words were meant more to convey the drastic change of Negan's character, she couldn't help but feel that his words were also pointed about her as well, encouraging her to seek what she wanted. It was creepy how omniscient priests could be, even unintentionally. When she turned around again, she practically collided into Negan's solid chest, her hands going up in surprise as she caught herself on his firm biceps.

"Lemme fucking guess," Negan drawled, "I'm on parole?" His hands simultaneously steadied her and threw her off balance as her stomach erupting into a flurry of butterflies. His smile was disarming, all flashing teeth and dimples and he leaned down again to sneak another kiss that she only just dodged at the last minute.

"That depends." Anna started to lead him towards her house, glancing back over her shoulder at him. "Are you going to behave on your parole?"

Negan chuckled, the sound so deep it rumbled through the air like thunder. "Oh, no ma'am. I think I'm gonna be very fucking bad." He reached forward and swatted at her ass.

It was as if with the setting of the sun a whole new side came out from both of them. Once Anna's front door was shut behind Negan, neither one of them held back anymore. If she were a little heavier, Anna would've slammed his back into the door with how quick she swooped in for another kiss, and Negan's arms were wide open to greet her.

Anna's mouth opened under Negan's diligent attention, and as she tasted him, she realized he tasted like late summer, something green and sharp like freshly mowed grass with the teeth to match as he nipped and nibbled on her bottom lip until it was swollen. His kisses spread like wildfire over her skin, inciting heat that came from deeper within rather than the afterglow of the sunshine. Negan's mouth dragged down her neck, seemingly too caught up in devouring her completely to linger long enough to leave marks, though she ached for them. His lips found her ear as he nipped at her earlobe and asked in a growl, "Bedroom?"

"Mm." Thinking took too much effort as Anna tried to formulate an answer. "How about bathroom?" She finally suggested, "I have a shower fit for two."

Pulling away briefly, Negan flashed his teeth in another heart stopping smile. "Lead the way, darlin'."

Upstairs in her bathroom, Anna nearly hesitated to strip, but then Negan took the initiative as he peeled off his shirt and flung it to the cool tile floor. Anna sucked in a breath, in a trance as she watched him discard his boots and shuck off his pants and his boxers with it. He was soaked and shiny with sweat, but he was also without shame as he faced Anna and pulled her into his arm again. "Your turn now, darlin'."

His hands assisted her clumsier ones in removing her own dirt-stained clothes, tossing them up in a growing pile in the corner. He unclipped her bra smoothly with practice, and with each piece that left her barer than before Anna found herself unconsciously holding her breath and dodging his eyes as she stared at his body instead. Her eyes found every scar and followed the pattern of his chest hair as some of it was sprinkled with silver intermittently. Negan was definitely older than her by at least a decade – probably more – and he still looked so good it almost wasn't fair.

Finally, Negan's hand came up and cupped her jaw, directing her gaze to meet his eyes again. Those hazel eyes were intense, pupils blown wide and dark with lust, and without a word, he guided her mouth to meet his again. This time the kiss was like their first, less about the rush to the finish and more about savoring her. It was as if he were trying to memorize the imprint of her mouth and how well her lips slotted against his. Still, the heat between them flamed high again and Negan seemed to burrow against her mouth, his facial hair scratching at the sensitive skin and the tip of his nose digging in a little deeper on her cheek as his tongue twisted insistently against hers. As soon as he pulled away, he murmured to her in a voice that made her pussy throb, "Get your fine ass in that shower, baby, and let me take care of you."

In a daze, she did as she was told, the steam wrapping around her body but doing little to hide her from his hungry gaze. A little too late she realized her state of undress and shifted uncomfortably, looking for a way to hide, but Negan never gave her the chance. He crowded against her, blocking the hot spray of the shower with his back as he pressed her against the slick and cool tile wall. Anna's senses were in a tailspin at the contrasting temperatures and she looked up at Negan helplessly before he put his mouth on her again. Negan's kisses breathed life back into her, and they twisted slowly in place, grinding against each other and searching for purchase and their aching bodies were sprayed down with hot water.

It was Negan who reached for the apple-scented shampoo first without his mouth ever disconnecting from hers. "Turn around for me," he ordered her and squeezed a generous helping of her shampoo. Negan's fingertips massaged into her scalp and worked the lather in, smoothing down her hair and applying conditioner at the end to comb away every snarl and tangle. Facing away from Negan as she was, Anna realized that no one has taken care of her like this in a while and found herself melting against him, basking in the attention. This certainly didn't feel like someone only interested in having sex with her.

As the suds in her hair were rinsed away, Negan went for the washcloth and soap bar next. The soap bar was homemade, something Alexandria had imported from the kingdom, and it had flecks of lemon zest that gave it its citrus scent that made Anna feel so clean. The scent flooded her senses, familiar so it made her relax further so she didn't immediately question Negan's washcloth-covered hand scrubbing over her skin. His smooth voice broke the spell in the air when he dipped forward and hummed in her ear, "What do you say if I washed your back and then you'll wash mine, huh, Anna?" Negan's tongue slid over her neck, a different kind of moisture and heat from the shower's spray, and the washcloth skimmed down the outside of her hip and around her thigh until it reached the apex of her legs, spreading her wider that way as his other arm wrapped around her for balance. "Now you don't have one of those detachable showerheads, so we'll have to do this the old-fashioned way – just my fucking fingers in your cunt."

Anna shivered, overwhelmed with attention, and propped one foot up on the shower ledge. "Negan, Negan, please," she whimpered. She reached behind herself for him, the position awkward and limited what she could reach so she settled with her fingers lacing through his sodden hair, holding him so that his cheek was against her cheek.

"Begging me already, darlin'?" Negan chuckled, and the sound vibrated through Anna's bones as if he were strumming the strings of a guitar over her pussy. "Don't worry. I know what you need." The washcloth dropped to the floor with a wet plop, splattering her legs with sudsy droplets, and then it was just Negan's bare fingers spreading the sodden lips of her pussy apart. His fingertips met little resistance due to how wet she was from her own juices and how wet he was from the water.

He surprised her with how quickly he found her clit. Usually, Anna's best orgasms came from solo time, something she felt she had in common with all moms. For her whole marriage, she struggled to have sex with her husband without feeling guilty for making him work so hard to get her to come. Already Anna was mentally psyching herself up to instruct him when he started to circle her clit faster and faster while his other hand groped her breasts, alternating plucking her diamond-hard nipples. She gasped, head dropping back against his shoulder, and her knees buckled.

Negan chuckled again, mostly to himself, and dragged his fingers back to her hole and plunged inside. "Gotta get you ready for my thick cock, darlin', because I am gonna split you fucking open on me tonight."

She gushed around his fingers at the promise and tugged harder on his hair. If she had any thinking capacity left in her, she would be afraid of slipping on the floor, but instead she bucked her hips back and forth, needing to feel him deeper inside of her. Anna grinded her ass backwards against him, and Negan pushed back, his cock hard and leaking as it nestled between her cheeks.

"So fucking wet," Negan practically purred, "So fucking tight just for me." He pumped his fingers faster, curling them just before the upward stroke to stimulate her g-spot. His other hand abandoned her breasts in favor of cutting a path through the water over her belly, diving for her clit and circling it in tighter strokes as a tease. "All of this just for Daddy?"

Just as the words left his lips, Negan hissed through his teeth, a sound of frustration. However, Anna only moaned, her voice ringing off the tiled shower walls and in her ears as her pussy throbbed and pulsed. "Yes, Daddy all for you," Anna whined, eyes shut tight as she concentrated on how good he made her feel. "Please, please. More, Daddy."

Anna could feel his smile pressed against her neck. "You're such a good girl, aren't you?" He kissed below her ear, a tender action so at odds with how lewdly her pussy was squelching around his fingers as she clamped down on him. "Are you gonna come for Daddy?"

Breathing sharply through her nose, chest heaving, Anna's voice was tight when she answered, "I wanna come on your cock, Daddy, please. Gimme your cock." She brought her hand to her chest, needing that extra stimulation as her hips constantly twisted and writhed.

"Not fucking yet, darlin'." Negan applied more pressure to her clit, the heel of his palm pressed to the bottom of her stomach as he renewed his vigor. He peppered kisses to her neck, the softness of his slightly chapped lips, his facial hair, and the warm trickle of water slightly ticklish as he hummed, "Come for me first. Be a good girl and come for Daddy."

Right on command, Anna's pussy spasmed around him and gushed as she came. The vision behind her eyelids whited out and her blood roared in her ears and she whimpered. Through all the noise and the water drumming against the tile walls, she could hear Negan croon sweet nothings to her, calling her beautiful and praising her for doing so well. "That's it, that's it," he soothed, "Just like that. You're gonna feel so fucking good around my cock and I'm gonna make you feel so fucking good, darlin'."

When she could function again, Anna opened her eyes to see her curled toes pressing hard against the shower floor. The water that once swirled with dirt was running clear and cooling off. And she was still softly moaning as she felt Negan's teeth dig into her skin where her neck met her shoulder, his tongue and lips soothing the bite. "That…that was good," she said and she couldn't hold back the surprise in her voice.

He snorted at her. "Just good?"

Then she registered him swiping at her back softly, using the water to rinse something away. When Negan coaxed her to turn around to face him, pushing her hair out of her face as he adjusted their position, she saw that his cock was flaccid. He must have already come.

"I'll step up my fucking game for next time," Negan promised, and she was a little surprised at that.

Thigh muscles still trembling, Anna laughed breathlessly. "No, I mean. It was great. It's not usually that good for me," she admitted, "I don't normally come more than once." Once she felt steady enough, she reached for the shampoo, seeking to return the favor, spinning hers and Negan's position around so that he was out from under the spray. It was blessedly cool now.

"We'll work on that," Negan rumbled, and Anna shivered, sure it wasn't from the spray.

Negan lowered his head for her, allowing her to work her fingers through his hair. Every time she tugged a little too hard, he grunted, but didn't complain. In fact, Anna swore she saw his cock twitch about it, swelling up again for her. She thought it would feel awkward being as vulnerable as she was like this, but it felt like the most natural thing in the world. It felt like she had met him before the end, and she could picture a future together, and instead of scaring her, she felt comforted by it.

Soon she switched over to the body wash and she picked up the washcloth again, narrowly avoiding brushing her nose against his hard cock that jutted straight out from his messy bush of dark pubic hair. She blushed, and then she saw the twinkle of amusement in Negan's eye, but he didn't say anything. Then, as she started to drag the washcloth over his skin, she started to notice that he wasn't as perfect as she first thought. Littered over his skin were small scars, most of them old, and some them silvery from time. Anna paused, touching one on his side between his last two bottom ribs. "Before or after?"

"After," Negan answered and covered her hand with his own. "Some fucker stabbed me and tried to take me out when I was on a run. This was when I was at the Sanctuary."

Anna nodded, remembering his stories about his time as a leader. She moved her hand lower to his Adonis belt, finding a cleaner looking scar. "Before or after?"

"Before. Appendicitis."

"Bet that wasn't fun," Anna snorted and cupped his cheek, her thumb only able to touch the bottom half of the scar that run on the side of Negan's face. "I've always wanted to know about this one."

"Guess," Negan grinned, turning his face into her hand and kissing the heel of her palm.

Tilting her head, Anna considered it. "I don't know – motorcycle accident?"

"Nope. I've never even been in one," Negan said proudly, and lowered his lips to her wrist. "Guess again."

"Bar fight?"

He snorted at her and gently wrapped his fingers around her wrist, guiding it to his cock. "You're not even fucking trying are you, darlin'?"

She took a shuddering breath as she squeezed his length in hand, her fingers barely able to meet around his thick girth. Negan was not exaggerating his size at all, and she bit her lip at the prospect and taking him inside of her. If she was sore now after a day's work in the garden, she knew she would definitely be sore from that, too. Slowly, she worked her hand up and down his shaft, twisted her wrist on the upward stroke like Negan showed her that he liked. "Why don't you just tell me?" Anna finally managed to ask.

Negan grunted, slipping his hands around her waist as he guided her to stand closer against him. The heat was coming off of both of their bodies in waves, and Negan was dying to get closer and get more of her, but he was willing to take his time. It's been a while for both of them at this point. "I got it in a fight with my wife's stalker. The restraining order didn't do jack fucking shit, but me beating the piss out of him sure did."

Momentarily pausing the movement of her hand, Anna tilted his chin up at him and searched his face. "How would I have guessed that?"

"I didn't expect you to," Negan told her and jerked her against his body, causing her to drop the grip she had on him and wrap her arms around his waist instead. "But I wanted you to know that way you'd know that there isn't anything I won't do to protect you." He kissed her forehead and then kissed her mouth, both of them brief. "Now let me take you to bed."

They didn't waste any time toweling off and this time they were not consumed by their passion. Instead, Anna led him without trepidation to her bed where he eased her back against the pillows and stoked up the flame of her desire again with wandering hands, his mouth following shortly after. Now it was his turn to see the imperfections of her skin and ask questions.

Trailing around her nipples to her pale stomach, Negan's fingertips mapped out the pale pink stretchmarks. There he paused. "Before," he mused aloud, "from having two boys?"

Anna nodded and barely resisted the urge to suck in or flinch away from him. It was his eyes that calmed her. He was curious, but she could also see the blatant lust and something else that she hadn't seen before from him. She took his hand and laid his fingers on the low horizontal scar above her pubic bone. "Evan was a c-section, so no more babies for me."

Thumbing over the scar, he noticed the distinct difference in texture it had compared to the ropiness of her stretchmarks that crawled up to her navel and went as far around as her hipbones. Briefly, he thought of his Lucille and how much he missed out on their life together, but he didn't allow his mind to linger in that dark place for long.

With those feelings of grief pushed aside, he lowered his face until his nose traced over the old scar tissue that had softened over time. "You are such a goddamn fucking badass, darlin'," Negan mumbled into her skin, dark hazel eyes flashing up to meet her own, "I'm always such a pussy when it comes to pain. But speaking of pussy…"

Negan's face disappeared between her thighs as he pushed them apart to bare her pussy for his view. His mouth plundered it immediately, wasting no time in slipping his tongue inside and messily slurping up her juices.

"Your pussy tastes fan-fucking-tastic."

He was loud when he ate her out, growling and pushing his face against her, unabashed by any of it. Soon his fingers were sliding inside of her waiting heat as well, aiding his tongue by curling where he couldn't reach, well familiar with what got her going by now, but practice made perfect.

Overwhelmed, Anna's head dropped back against the pillows as she stared at the ceiling in shock. Her senses were easily overpowered as all of her attention and nerve centers were focused on the divinity happening between her legs. Normally, she would be so embarrassed and uncomfortable, but now she found herself squirming for an entirely different reason as she dug her heels into the mattress. Gathering the last of her strength, she lifted her head to look and moaned at the sight of Negan's face, eyes closed in rapture and hips rolling against the mattress as he stimulated his erection.

Then she was coming and she pushed her head back into the pillows as she threw her pelvis against his face, grinding against his facial hair and clasping her thighs around his head until they could be earmuffs. Still, Negan could hear her moaning his name all the same and didn't stop sucking her clit until her thighs so squeezed so hard, he found it hard to breathe and had to wrestle away, nearly getting kneed in the face for the trouble.

While Anna's brain filtered through her senses, registering the cramps in her fingers and toes and finally recognizing the ticklish sensation on her cheek to be her own hair, Negan crawled up her body until his throbbing cock was notched against her dripping slit. Once again, he stole a kiss, sharing the flavor of her as his fingers threaded through her dark hair. "How was that one? You know they say each one is sweeter than the fucking last."

She wanted to ask if he meant orgasms or lovers, but prudently decided not to. Anna's eyelids fluttered open like a drunk fighting sleep. "Fan-fucking-tastic," she smiled and wound her fingers through Negan's own dark hair as she brought him down for another kiss. His cock slid through her wet folds so that she could feel every ridge and notch, and he rubbed against her clit so deliciously she gasped. "Please, please, no more," she scarcely knew what she was begging for as she writhed in his arms, trying to tilt her hips so that he could slide inside her. "Fuck me, Daddy, so fucking hard, please," she whined.

"I already fucking told you, Anna," Negan growled playfully and pinned her down. I'm gonna take care of you." With that, he fed his cock into her, throwing his head back and groaning around clenched teeth as she stretched to accommodate his size, still clenching around him like a wet velvet vice.

He was still for only a moment as he tried not to finish so soon. Thankfully, coming earlier helped him maintain control and he pumped into her slowly at first, following instinct. The more she opened up for him, limbs entwining like vines until he could barely differentiate from his own, the harder he drove into her.

They moaned together, feeling like they were merging together into one body. Negan felt his libido build up until he was pounding into her hard with hip-shaped bruises sure to be stamped in her thighs and ass tomorrow for the effort.

"Fuck," he grunted into the air that stank of musk and sex, "Fuck, you're fucking perfect. So goddamn tight." Encouraging her to lift her legs, Negan propped her ankles on his shoulders as he reared upright and spanked her with his cock still buried inside. Her flesh rippled, going red as she squealed, and Negan spanked her again on the other side to match. "You're gonna come for me. You gonna come for me?"

"Yes, Daddy," she chanted, breathless, chest heaving, skin glistening with sweat. "I'm gonna come."

"Good," he grinned, and then his jaw ticked and tightened, "Come with me, darlin'."

And she did as her pussy spasmed around him, milking him through his orgasm until she wrung every drop of come from his balls and it dripped out of her after, staining the sheets.

Once his softened cock slipped out of her used cunt, he cuddled up to her side with a lazy kiss to her forehead and a handful of her tit as he pushed for some room of his own on the pillow. Anna sighed, too tired to argue and still too warm to try and crawl under the covers yet.

"I think," she started.

"Yes?" He murmured in her ear, sounding too satisfied with himself. Well, he had earned that.

"I think we're gonna need another shower."

"Really?" Negan snorted. "Is that what you really wanted to fucking say?"

"What should I have said instead?" Anna flipped around until she faced him, pushing her face into his neck and inhaling his scent, still strong despite the lemon soap bar and the apple shampoo.

"That you love me," he hummed, "because I love you."

Anna curled her fingers into his chest, noticing the odd silver strand of hair or two with the sort of levelheadedness that only came post-orgasm. "I love you, too," she whispered and they both allowed themselves to drift into a dreamless sleep, well-deserved.


End file.
